Go Slow
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This is angsty and emotional and will change as the story goes but as the title says hopefully it will go slow. Trying to take a different, more winding path to smut. lol M for future chapters of mature content. Input/ideas welcome:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Go Slow**_

 _How could he ever touch her?_

She had a regal way of moving through the world, she was above everything for him. Carol would come down from her heights to assist anyone but there was no denying she was beyond your average person. He wanted to touch her in every way imaginable, every time he looked at her lately he'd get lost and tongue tied in those blue eyes. Thoughts of her scent, her skin and her soft, calm voice tortured him at night.

He wasn't able to touch her the way he wanted but he could touch her in the most innocent of ways. A hand brushing across her shoulder, a pat on the back sometimes a short hug. He lived for it, he lived for her.

Having her for his own was something he never let himself entertain but he was growing weak.

She moved around him with care and attention, nobody ever did that. Carol had been the only person who always treated him like a human being. It took him a long time to think he deserved it. She respected his space rarely ever coming close unless necessary but he needed her close, she made him feel whole.

He made excuses to touch her and be near to her more lately, she was becoming a lifeline for him. At first he fought it but it just wasn't in him anymore. He had seen her cry, laugh, fight and risk it all even her life for others and he wanted it all. He wanted her at her lowest point and her best.

She had shown up at his room tonight looking for a book she had left behind the other day. He had sat watching her read sitting in his chair. She'd do that lately, come and read in his room. The expression on her face changing as she moved her eyes across the pages. She'd look amused and then thoughtful until a few pages later her eyes became sad, he kept staring despite feeling strange about it. Her face could show you anything in the world, bliss, grief, rage or the deepest kindness you'd ever known. Her eyes had the power to show him all kinds of emotions he wouldn't let himself feel without her.

He watched as she moved around his room casually looking on the surfaces of the dresser and night table shaking her head.

"Never mind, it's not here I guess...sorry to bother you...goodnight," she smiled. She killed him with that face and those eyes almost every day.

"You ain't botherin' me," he said sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his hands, "You never bother me."

She stopped and turned to him and didn't move for a moment, her blue eyes penetrating him and seeing in him every secret he had for all he knew.

"You're sweet Daryl," she didn't move yet and seemed to be waiting.

"I mean it," he uttered because all other words failed him.

She said nothing and after a moment he added, "You could stay a while."

"OK," she said and approached the bed as if that's precisely what she'd been waiting for.

She lay back halfway on his pillow and he watched as she began to relax.

Now that he'd gotten her to stay he wasn't sure what to say to her. She was like a rare, tropical bird that would flutter near to him and he felt he could spook her at any time. He was so stunned by the encounter he often froze and stood transfixed as she moved freely around him. He couldn't reach for her for fear of making her leave or harming what they had, a relationship where she came and left as he worshiped the moments she was close.

The way things were going he'd have to make a move or give it up somehow before she drove him completely mad. Daryl had never cared for someone like this, it scared him so much at first but now it was just an ache he felt day and night.

He couldn't seem to get himself to believe she'd ever want him this way, he'd tried but just couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't know the first thing about long term relationships even though he knew he'd die for her at a moments notice. He would stay by her side forever if she let him but he didn't know how to keep a woman satisfied in relationships that lasted forever. He had never witnessed a successful relationship in his own family, it was a foreign concept. All he knew was that he loved her so much it hurt.

She was grinning at him now, "You look deep in thought."

"a little," he answered hoping she wouldn't push.

"Come," she said softly holding her arms open to him as she lay half reclined on his pillow.

It often went like this but he wondered if she had stopped seeing him as a man and more like a brother. Had they gotten too comfortable? Would she laugh if he tried something?

He could smell her skin, lavender, honey, warmth and heaven next to him and he moved unconsciously toward her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and placed her mouth against the top of his head and it was all he could do not to reach for her pulling her into him. Why was she so close? What did it mean? What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry...I just need this," she said sounding embarrassed.

"Need what?" he said even though he did know generally what she meant he need to hear her say it before he told her how much he needed it too.

"Touch," she said simple at first, "I just get lonely and I need it...from you."

"Me?" this part had surprised him.

She ran her hand down the side of his face and pressed his head to her chest, "...yes you."

He took a sudden sharp breath unable to fully process it. He could hear her heart beating in his ear and he didn't want to ever let go.

"...I need it too," he said softly holding on a little tighter and trying to hide the shaking in his hands.

She started to move and he thought maybe she was leaving so he loosened his hold on her looking into her face for answers but she was just moving down the bed to rest her head on his pillow. She lay her arm over his chest and her head right down on his shoulder. "Is this OK?" she checked because she was always considerate of others.

He couldn't deny how good it felt to be in her arms and he was willing to be honest to make it last, even if it was just pity that made her stay.

"Don't let go...please."

She brushed her hand from his face to his neck and softly kissed the top of his head.

 _Why was she here doing this?_

He couldn't make sense of it all but he needed this and somehow she knew it. He risked laying an arm over her waist and she moved closer to him. He could feel her body close and he was drawing a blank but then her knee nudged his thigh and he was really lost.

His hand was resting on her hip and just the sensation of her shirt under his hand excited him, she was in his room, on his bed... she really wanted to be here.

They had been close before, she seemed to appear every few nights to taunt and confuse him but this was different.

"Do you mind if I turn out the light?" she moved to sit up.

"I don't mind," he muttered under his breath in more of a soft growl than anything else.

She smiled and walked to the door turning the light off and coming back to the bed.

She got back to her spot and wrapped her arm around his neck and came in close to his face.

"I like this," she whispered.

"I like being close to you...hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," she said with a look of genuine concern.

"You can tell me, I'll stop."

He knew she cared more about the comfort of others than herself, it was part of what made her so different. At the same time he was glad she was following her own needs as well.

"No...I like it," he could smell her skin and feel the warmth of her breath on his face.

He wanted so badly to kiss her but she was the beautiful bird he dare not touch even when she was so close.

She moved her hand down and around to his lower back and he shifted, not knowing what to do.

They lay in complete silence for a long time listening to the other breathe in the darkness afraid to move and lift the veil of the surreal.


	2. Chapter 2 Standstill

_**S**_ _ **tandstill**_

The next thing he heard was a loud knock at his door followed by shouting.

"Daryl! Aaron has someone here from the outside and he says he needs you!"

Daryl couldn't believe his bad luck, "Yeah... just a minute."

He let her go and sat up shaking his head.

"Wish you didn't have to go," she said sitting up and heading to the door.

"Me too...will you come back tomorrow night?" it was forward but he really needed her to come back.

"Sure...what time?"she looked serious and flustered all at once.

"9?" he asked softly.

"OK," and she left the room with a half smile and a very quick hug.

Aaron's problem didn't require him at all and by the time he got back to his room he was frustrated at getting so close to her and having to smell her on his sheets. _Was he still being stupid to think she could be interested?_

He stripped off his clothes and stretched out in his bed in boxers finding it hard to relax. He rolled to the side but was overcome with the scent of her hair and he closed his eyes picturing her laying next to him. He didn't normally give in to touching himself but he felt he needed to. It was very late now and he was exhausted but the nervous tension of her coming back tomorrow wouldn't let him rest. He reached under the sheets and imagined touching her, taking her in his arms and feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. This was not the first time he'd thought of her while doing this but he never stopped feeling sad for himself and ashamed. It was so much more than merely a sexual thing for him he loved every single thing about her, he revered her.

He worked himself into a state while thinking of tasting her skin and kissing her beautiful mouth. Soon it was too much and he came on a t shirt and tossed it in the laundry feeling like a pervert but finally able to rest.

She didn't waste any time after finishing her gardening for the day getting in the shower. She stood under the hot water and began scrubbing off the dirt under her nails and from her hands. The two of them had been involved in a back and forth now for so long she wanted to know for once and for all if there was something there. She poured some of Sasha's shampoo in her hands and smoothed it through her hair. She decided to shave and slip into her simple sundress. She could feel a burn developing on her shoulders and she headed back to her room to find the aloe lotion. She sat with her back to the door and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and squeezed the green lotion into her hand and tried to reach the entire burned area but wasn't quite getting it.

"Need help?"

She jumped and made and embarrassing squeak turning to find Daryl in her doorway eyeing her bare shoulders. The room was dim in the late afternoon and it was cloudy outside now, likely going to rain. A long shadow fell over her bed and she was in silhouette.

"..I got burned today and ...I can't reach."

He walked in and stood next to her holding out his hand for the bottle. She smiled and turned her back to him. Next she felt his big hands moving gently over her back and neck. Her head dropped to her chest and she let out a soft sigh. She felt so good every time he was near her and having his hands on her skin was doing something deep inside her.

He got her entire back and then sat down behind her on the bed.

"I swear it's so burned there's heat radiating off my skin, I should have covered up..." she hissed as she shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't turn around right away and before she knew it she could feel his lips close to her neck just behind her right ear.

"You're right I can feel it," he said and before she could turn to him he pressed his mouth against her neck.

His mouth lingered against her skin for a few seconds and the burn in her skin and the cool of the aloe mixed with his soft lips made her boil with anticipation.

He pulled his mouth away and whispered "You still coming tonight?"

"...yes," she said under her breath and he got up to leave.

"See you soon then" and he was gone. She took a long slow breath trying to slow her heart rate. Such a small thing and she was going crazy inside like a school girl. No touch had ever made such an impact before, she felt all of her nerves in her body set aflame.

He couldn't believe he'd done it but it felt good. The way she froze when he kissed her neck made him excited to find out what else she liked.

He paced the floor waiting for 9 to finally come but when it finally did he didn't feel ready.

There she was at his door looking beautiful and nervous, he liked that. Looking even remotely vulnerable as she was made him feel a shred of control. She deserved to have someone make a move and not make her ask for things. After what happened this afternoon he sensed that maybe she wanted this but he had to be sure. He was tired of messing around and if he ever hoped to be with her he'd have to be more direct. He'd been thinking earlier how stupid it was not to at least try, with the world the way it was you never knew when it would all be over.

 _Just ask, just say something at least ...she's staring at you...say something!_

"What if I asked you to stay here with me tonight?"

She paused briefly taking in his words, "I'd say yes."

He had to make a move and it had to be now before the moment was gone or awkward or before he fucked it up. He was stuck on what to do next and she could see it and being as awesome as she was she made it easy.

"Just come sit...relax," she sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He instantly felt more at ease.

"It took everything I had to ask you that," he said, shaking his head.

"I know," she leaned her head on his shoulder and let her hand fall on his knee.

There they were awkward and sitting side by side on a double bed at the end of the world but she was thinking of that kiss.

Carol knew once she got the ball rolling it would be fireworks.

 _Go for it, what's the worst that could happen?_

She turned to him and touched his face, he didn't flinch he just looked at her. "I keep thinking of your lips on my neck...it's driving me crazy".

"Me too."

"Then kiss me again."

She waited and he took a quick breath and licked his lips. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He closed his eyes well before meeting her lips as he moved toward her and she smiled and kissed him first.

His mouth was warm and the second they touched it changed from sweet and awkward to fire. He surprised her by taking her head in both hands and kissing her deep and slow. She felt it everywhere. Nothing about this kiss made sense or jived with what she knew of him. He pulled her onto his lap and in a frenzy he pulled the straps of her dress from her shoulders. She pulled back wincing at the burn.

"I'm sorry...I forgot," he said.

"Shhhh it's OK," she pulled him to her desperate not to lose the sweet momentum. He lay soft kisses over her shoulders and slid his hand down her back.

She moved her leg over his lap to straddle him and he grabbed a hold of her ass with both hands pulling her forward against him. He had so many moves she wasn't expecting, she had thought he would be shy and submissive. That was not the case now that it was happening.

She could feel him hard between her legs and she lifted her dress enough that she could pull it off when the time came. He controlled her mouth taking it over with his lips and tongue. She was short of breath and moved her mouth to his neck. She licked the lobe of his ear with the tip of her tongue and he moaned sliding his hands under her dress and grabbing her ass only covered by her panties.

She never imagined it moving this fast but she needed him right this second, she couldn't wait.

Carol began on the buttons of his shirt and had it off in record time. She was just starting on his belt buckle when she froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"...you have a condom right?"

"Fuck!" his head fell back against the headboard.

"What do we do?" she asked hoping he had a backup plan. She would not risk getting pregnant, it just wasn't happening.

 _How could they be so thoughtless?_

"We'll have to just...do other things? Unless you wanna ask Maggie," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we should slow it down a bit, I think I can get some tomorrow from the pharmacy here. Do you mind?"

"No," he said, kissing her again, "but turn out the light would you? We ain't done here yet."

She smiled and jumped up to get the light.

 _ **Slow, slow, slow;)**_

 _ **This one is going to drive even me crazy. Lol**_

 _ **(smut to come, promise)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Gaining Traction

"So?" she grinned at him in the dark.

"Damn it, Carol, the things I wanna do to you."

"Tell me," she whispered.

She was so hot she couldn't think straight she needed him all over her.

He was feeling brave but still wasn't sure she'd want to hear what was going on in his mind.

"You don't wanna hear that," he said pulling her to him and kissing her neck.

"Try me," she insisted.

He sighed, he wasn't good at this.

"It doesn't sound nice, trust me," he licked at her throat and she shivered.

He crawled on top of her sliding one of his strong thighs between her legs and she moaned rolling her hips against him for friction.

"Just tell me one thing," she liked dirty talk although the last boy who'd talked naughty to her was back in high school.

He tried to think of something he could tell her without getting smacked.

"Don't smack me though."

She grinned, "I'd never do that, spill it."

"I want...to taste you," he kept his face buried in her neck and ran his hand up her thigh to her ass feeling like an idiot.

"Oh my god, Daryl, that's so hot!" she pulled at his shirt.

"Off!" she demanded.

He pulled his undershirt over his head and came back to her pulling her dress up to check out her panties and he thought he'd die.

"Jesus!" Black panties, lacy and silky black panties.

"You like?"

"Jesus!" he repeated running his hands down the sides of her waist and coming in close to kiss her just below her navel and bury his face in her skin.

"I never dreamed you'd ever let me touch you, Carol."

The words slipped out, she made him drop his guard.

"I have wanted you to touch me for a long time, Daryl."

"Really?"

"Yes, so touch me anyway you like...I want you, Daryl."

She sounded out of breath and sexy as hell.

He couldn't believe she really wanted it, it wasn't some fluke.

He pulled her dress up as far as it would go.

"How do I get this off?"

He sounded adorable to her.

"There's a zipper," she answered, and rolled over onto her hands and knees.

"Do you mind?"

He felt around her back in the dark for the zip and pulled slowly finding it easier to touch her with her back to him. When he had it all the way down he push her dress open and kissed down her spine from her neck to her tailbone and she arched her back whining softly.

She moved to turn around but he grabbed her hip.

"Can you stay like this a minute?"

"OK?"

She didn't know what she was in for and days later she was still focused on what took place in the next 20 minutes.

Daryl didn't remove her dress or her panties for a long time. Instead he pushed her knees apart and ran his fingertips up the inside of her thighs. Carol's legs shook just slightly as she stay on her hands and knees waiting for the next torturous sensation. He came up behind her and leaned over her body taking both her breasts in his hands as they hung down from her chest.

"Fuck!" he uttered squeezing them gently and teasing his fingertips over her nipples.

"Daryl...you."

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping he wasn't screwing up.

"Nothing, you're...amazing," she whispered.

He grinned and kept going.

He snuck his head under her body and pulled the dress up enough to get close to her breasts. He took them in his hands laying his head under her. With his hands and mouth on her nipples she was moaning his name and she started to shiver everywhere. She didn't know how much more she could stand. Carol was sure she could cum just from this touch if she hadn't been fighting it so hard.

He made it even harder for her when he trailed his hand down her body to touch between her open legs.

"Jesus, Daryl!" she squeaked.

Daryl had her right nipple in his mouth rolling his tongue over it and his hand teasing her through her wet panties.

"You're wet," he said.

"You think? You're driving me fuckin' crazy Daryl!"

"Uh...sorry?"

"Don't be silly, I love it," she laughed.

"Yeah? Let me know if you like this then?" She was suddenly wondering what else he could possibly have up his sleeve but then he outdid himself.

He came out from under her chest and disappeared for a minute. Before she knew which way was up he was pulling her down onto his mouth and pushing her panties to the side to get to her skin.

"Wait! What? Uh..."

"What now?"

"I never did this before."

"Me neither, but you don't really have to do anything just stop talking and enjoy it."

He licked at her wet core and she moaned so loud he didn't think he'd hear any more complaints, and he didn't.

Her nerves were gone pretty quick as he licked her pussy and sucked her clit into his mouth with a gentle fluid motion that made her toes curl. She was amazed she hadn't cum yet but it wasn't far off. He moved his mouth back and forth over her most sensitive areas and she could feel his facial hair brushing her inner thighs, she was in heaven.

She began whining and unconsciously rolling her hips over his mouth. She didn't know if that was wrong but it felt so good she couldn't stop. Out of nowhere he grabbed her hip with one hand and slipped one of his fingers into her and she was done.

She gasped and groaned loudly, "Daryl! Yes oh my god... yes Daryl...fuck!"

He lifted her up a few inches so he could talk, "Shhhhh! Carol Shhhh!"

He couldn't help laughing but was beaming with pride. She was flopped on the bed within seconds and not moving a muscle.

"Jesus Christ woman! What the hell was that?" he was still laughing.

She didn't budge, "Mmmm."

She moved only enough to turn her head for air and she had a drunk looking smile across her lips that he could just make out in the dark.

"Guess that's about all we can do tonight," he said finally.

"Mmmm," she offered.

By the time 3 minutes had passed he figured she'd be lucid, but no.

"You gonna say any words?" he was more than amused to have done this to her.

"Mmmm hmm."

"Go to sleep, you're out of it," he laughed wrapping his arm around her.

"Get condoms tomorrow!" he reminded her.

"Mmmm hmm."

5 minutes later she was softly snoring.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving On

She was beautiful laying there on her stomach with her dress hanging off her shoulders and her back all exposed. She was burned bad from yesterday and he decided to ask the one nurse in town if they had something for it.

He was still proud of himself for last night, she deserved to feel good and he was glad he didn't screw it up.

He had managed to make her cum without even getting her out of her clothes and he loved it. He wasn't the type to tell anyone this kind of thing but he kinda wanted to shout from the roof of the house what he'd done. Daryl decided to let her sleep late and snuck out after kissing her cheek.

The first thing she heard was birds chirping outside her window. White light was streaming in past the curtains and the sheets were 100 degrees. She felt momentary disorientation until she rolled over to see she was in Daryl's room.

 ** _It wasn't a dream, thank God..._**

Immediately after recalling the amazing night it dawned on her, she had passed right out leaving him with nothing. He had done things to her she never even contemplated before and she Just. Passed. Out.

She got up slow and showered, almost tearing up from the pain in her back and shoulders, wondering how she could return the favor.

Her burn still stung and she had to shower in cooler water.

She turned to look in the mirror and it was a little worse than she thought, it would peel for sure.

She walked back to her room and switched the light on to find something on her bed.

A paper bag with the words _For You_ written in blue pen. She looked around and shut her door before investigating it. Inside she found 6 ibuprofen tablets and some burn cream with a topical painkiller. A slip of paper inside said:

 ** _Your burn looks bad, the nurse said this will help. I'll be out with Aaron all day, see ya tonight._**

 ** _Daryl Xo_**

He was too much, she had to do something for him. Something amazing.

She needed help with the cream and decided to go find Maggie, she had to talk to her anyway.

"Could I ask you for a hand please?" she stood in the kitchen holding out the cream to Maggie.

"Of course, Daryl told us you were hurting. Come over here I'll get it."

Carol walked over to sit on the kitchen chair and turned her back to Maggie. She had managed to find a top that left most of her burn uncovered, it hurt to have material rub against it now. The burn was so much worse than yesterday for some reason. She took pills from her pocket and Maggie pushed a bottle of water across the counter to her.

"This looks evil Carol," Maggie didn't even want to rub it with cream it looked so painful.

"You should have seen Daryl this morning."

"Yeah? Why?"

"He came down here in a panic wanting to know where to find the nurse and then he came back from the nurse wanting paper and a bag and a pen, it was adorable."

"He's amazing," Carol said wistfully as her mind floated back to last night.

"Uh huh, so you two are pretty serious then?" Maggie prodded.

"Actually yeah, I need to ask you about something pretty personal if you don't mind," Carol dreaded telling others about her sex life but she had to ask someone.

"Shoot."

"Where can I find some...condoms? I know they have supplies here but I really don't want to ask strangers if I can help it," Carol shrugged her shoulders feeling a little embarrassed.

"No problem, I have some for you," Maggie could sense she felt awkward.

"He doesn't bring the crossbow to bed, does he?"

Carol burst out laughing, she needed that.

"No, he doesn't," Carol chuckled and forgot about her back for a minute.

"I'm sorry it's just hard for me to picture Daryl like that he's just so...Daryl," Maggie finished up her back and handed her the cream.

"I totally get that but he's nothing like you'd think he'd be, he is..." she blushed furiously remembering his mouth on her body and his hands all over her.

Maggie had wide eyes and huge grin.

"That good huh?"

"Better?"

"Alright let's get you fixed up then," Maggie got up and walked up the stairs with Carol in toe.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a shoe box.

"Take what you need," she said grinning.

"Oh my goodness Maggie!"

She had a box filled with an assortment of condoms.

"I don't even know."

There was so many and it had been years since she even needed one, many years.

"Unless he needs huge ones then any should be fine I always just grab whatever I can find. He's average hey?"

"I don't actually know yet," she said.

"So he just pleased you and you haven't even seen it yet? Good Man!" Maggie looked pleasantly surprised.

"It was so good...I kind of passed out. I'm telling you it was like some kind of voodoo," Carol couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Here," Maggie grabbed a huge handful and tossed them in a plastic bag

"Enjoy!"

Carol had more gardening to do and with the medicine and cream from Daryl she actually felt a lot better.

She threw on multiple layers and a hat before heading out to get her work done. Weeding and watering all afternoon thinking of his face, his hands, his scent. She wanted so badly to show him how much she loved him , how special he was.

The sun was relentless and by 3pm he had to come inside to cool off. She washed up and took off the outer layers of clothing to leave her back open to the air.

She needed more cream to ease the burn and she could only find Rick downstairs. She stood for a moment waiting for someone else to show up holding the cream in her hand.

Rick was observant and smiled at her suspecting she didn't want to ask.

"Come here, you need help right?" he noted.

"Thanks, I just can't reach it," she nodded.

"About you and Daryl...I'm happy for you," he finished up and handed her the tube.

"You deserve it...I'm still so sorry I separated you two."

She turned to him and didn't quite know what to say but she had let it go, "It's in the past Rick."

Not really in the mood to have a long talk she added, "We're good."

Daryl came home late and she fed him a good supper alone in the kitchen.

"You still in pain?" he asked.

"I feel a lot better. I wanted to tell you, that's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a very long time," she had her back to him looking out the window above the sink as she washed up.

"Had to do something," he replied as he continued eating like it was nothing in the world.

She sat down across the table from him, "No, you didn't have to. The fact that you even thought of it and went out of your way to make me feel better is why I love you so much."

He didn't say a word but stopped mid chew to look up at her. He couldn't breath for a moment.

"I've tried all day to think of how to make you feel the way you make me feel and all I could think of was a nice dinner...you're better at this than I am," she lay her face in the palm of her right hand and gave him a half smile.

"Sorry."

"No, you did it," he got up and took her hand.

"Will you come to bed?"


	5. Chapter 5 Fever Pitch

She walked in closing the door behind them. Daryl stood in front of the dresser and took off his shirt facing the wall. She came behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and kissed his back. He put his hands over hers and drop his head to his chest.

"Did you mean that?"

"What?" she said still kissing across his back from one shoulder blade to the other.

"When you said you love me," he said quietly.

She froze, not sure how to interpret his words from his dry tone.

"Was it too much?" she asked as she loosened her grip on his waist. She instantly felt terror and self consciousness. Old habits die hard when it comes to matters of the heart. Was she expecting too much?

"I love you Carol, always have. Just wanted to give you a chance to back out if you didn't mean it that way," he turned around and went to place his hands on her shoulders but stopped himself.

"I mean it that way...come," she said pulling him to the bed. He lay back and smiled at her as she kissed him and climb onto his lap. She pressed her mouth to his neck and whispered into his ear, "I'll never back out...I hope you don't either."

She took his face in her hands pushing all the hair out of his face kissing him deep and taking his tongue in her mouth. She wished she could keep him safe forever but she would she have to settle for enjoying this moment. His hands came to her back and she rolled her hips into him. She moved her mouth over his body in a slow trail to his chest and lingered there a moment taking in the scent of dirt and sweat. He touched her upper arms, he was careful not to touch her anywhere she was burned.

She moved her attention to the waist of his pants but jumped up to turn the lights out before proceeding. She knew by now that he preferred the dark. He looked nervous but she was determined to try and make him feel as good as he had made her feel. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants before trying to yank them down his legs.

"Little help?" she grinned at him and he pushed his fingers into the waist of his pants and squirmed out of them. He took a deep breath and wouldn't make eye contact.

"What's the matter?" she said feeling a strange tension.

"I'm fine...just been a long time," he admitted.

"Well, a wise man once told me to 'just enjoy it.' maybe you could try that," she smiled at him and kissed his mouth again.

"Touché," he said grinning finally.

She stripped her clothes off slowly watching his face grow more and more interested as she went. Now that she was completely bare it was only right he should be as well.

She proceeded down his chest again running her fingers over his nipples and then running her warm, wet tongue over the skin above his boxers. The boxers had to go so she slipped her fingers under the waistband and pulled them down his legs.

Daryl was full of surprises and was above average from what little she knew of the subject but she tried not to look shocked.

He was already self conscious and the last thing he needed was her making him feel uncomfortable about it. She kissed him all over his legs and moved her hands over his stomach and chest. He squirmed and covered his face with his arms. She took him in her hand and began to moved her loosely closed fist up and down his length. He groaned and stared breathing heavier and faster. She continued till he seemed more relaxed with the idea before running her tongue over the head of his dick.

 _He did feel awkward but she didn't seem to mind his body. He had only been with two women and neither of them more than once, they had both made that decision. He didn't know why or what about him made people leave._

Carol could sense he was distracted so she moved back to kissing his chest for a moment.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked him softly, he didn't seem into it anymore.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm laying here like an idiot thinking of ways to make you stay and now you think I want you to go."

"Daryl, I'm staying as long as you want. I don't want to go. I love you, do you hear me?"

"Yes," he shook his head and held his hand over his eyes.

"Are you going to let me make you feel good or do you want me to stop? There's no rush, Daryl."

She was a getting little impatient but she knew he had demons just as she did.

"Please...I want it...I'm sorry."

He had to let go, he had to trust it.

"Shhhh, don't be sorry. It's OK," she said, taking him back in her hand and trailing kisses along his stomach.

She stroked him and took him in her mouth and his mind became clear again. She worked him into a frenzy before he touched her head and asked if she had talked to Maggie yet. She knew he was ready now and got off the bed to grab the bag she'd been given.

She handed it to him and he found one that looked right and slid it on with shaking hands. Watching him touching himself made her so aroused she moaned softly just at the sight of it.

"I can't lay on my back right now, at least not with any movement so...I'm gonna be on top," she informed him.

He nodded and reached for her.

She climbed over him and took his face in her hands kissing him and moving her leg over his waist.

"Just a second, I wanna sit up."

He moved to sit and leaned against the headboard and kissed her back with his hands clutching her hips. She kissed him for a moment and moved herself against him and he groaned into her mouth. He could feel how wet she was against him and just as he was about to beg she got down to business.

"You sure you're ready? I'll wait if you aren't," she breathed the words into his neck.

"...yes."

She came down over him and all the adrenaline in his body was set aflame. She could feel him all through her body and she knew it was right, the two of them together was completely right. It was mildly uncomfortable at first but also very intense and she wouldn't have stopped for anything. It swiftly became a smooth rhythm that took her breath away.

He moved into her and moaned her name clinging to her with both hands.

She rode it out and it felt like a lot more than sex, this is what making love was really about.

He let go and was suddenly completely in the moment with her, not worrying about the past just feeling her love him. He was about to come undone and she could feel it begin.

His face was clenched and his eyes closed tight and she gave it everything she had for him.

He held out 5 more minutes before he couldn't stand another second. It wasn't loud or dramatic but he had never felt anything better than this.

She climbed off and he slowly sank down onto the pillow with her. He took her hand and kissed it "I love you" he said and she let her forehead fall against his.

Everything was clear to him now, you didn't have to rush, you could take the path you needed to take to get where you needed to be. It had taken them years to get here but it didn't matter, this was their story and it was meant to be this way. The right person accepts your flaws and insecurities and loves you through them. They wait for you as long as it takes. It was OK to be scared and go slow because the person who loves you will always go slow with you...

 **Hope ya liked it!**

 **I'm thinking this one is complete.**

 **Thanks for reading:)XO**


End file.
